


Niczym koliber

by Pomyluna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accurate questions, And he's also quite magical, Because Magnus is an accurate guy, Drabble, Internal Conflict, M/M, Maybe later who knows, Post-Episode: s01e11 Blood Calls to Blood, Reference to Episode: s01e06 Of Men And Angels, So it explains a lot, Talking, When exactly I don't know, Without drinking this time, choices to make
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7640695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Boisz się czegoś? – spytał Magnus i Alec przełknął z trudnością ślinę.

</p><p><em>To</em> było bardzo dobre pytanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niczym koliber

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Hummingbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7626895) by [Pomyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna). 



– Boisz się czegoś? – spytał Magnus bez ogródek. Był _tak_ blisko. Tak bardzo, bardzo blisko.

Alec przełknął z trudnością ślinę i poruszył nerwowo palcami.

– Nazwij to – nalegał czarownik, patrząc mu prosto w oczy.

– Ciebie – padła prosta odpowiedź, aż nazbyt dla nich znajoma. – Bo ty również coś we mnie odblokowałeś. I to mnie przeraża. Bardzo.

Jego serce biło jak szalone i Alec miał wrażenie, jakby było ono przestraszonym, malutkim kolibrem, chcącym za wszelką cenę wyrwać się z jego klatki piersiowej. Którego jedynym pragnieniem było stać się _wolnym._

– Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?

Alec wyprostował się i spojrzał na Magnusa z determinacją.

– Zaryzykuję.


End file.
